CAMP Stands For What?
by Schia
Summary: A camping trip seems normal. Syaoran magicless? Sakura and suicide? Sakura slowly changes personalities as Syaoran starts to question. Can he keep his love or his life? Without ANY magic, it seems hopeless. R+R!
1. A Camping We Will Go!

CAMP Stands For What?

Chapter One - A Camping We Will Go!

Author's Notes: This is somewhat a romantic thing, kinda. Everyone here is about 14-15 years old. I kind 

of expanded on the fact that Eriol and Syaoran don't get along. I might change that. 

I made it in different P.O.V.s (Point of View). 

Enjoy! 

T_T: I don't own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura but I wish I did!

... well just read on.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

****

Sakura's P.O.V:

So now it was over. No Clow Cards, no nothing. Just Tomoyo Meiling, Eriol, and me. And Syaoran. 

Not to mention a little, okay so a lot, of magic on our side. You would think _that_ would be enough to protect us, but it wasn't.

Who knew that all of us were going to end up going to the same high school? After all, Tomoyo was really wealthy and could go anywhere in the world for her education, but she goes here. It goes for Eriol and Syaoran too. 

A lot of us have changed since _then_. You know what I mean about '_then_'.

Mr. Terada walked down the aisle, something that really bothered me. Every time he did that, I felt as if he _knew_ what was going on about 'magic' and ... Syaoran.

I twirled a few strands of my hair with my finger, extremely bored.

Something caught my attention. Something Mr. Terada said.

"Class, I have some exciting news for all of you." He began, as the class looked up.

I checked on Syaoran, who was sitting on my left. He looked half as bored as I was. I could tell by his blank stare.

Eriol's eyes were locked on Tomoyo, but Tomoyo had hardly noticed. Eriol was one of the biggest flirts known to man. He doesn't know that we know. Pretty dense for a reincarnation of Clow Reed, huh?

Anyway, going back to Mr. Terada.

He waited for the class to settle down before he started, again. "Class, we're going to be going on a camping trip. It'll be held at not that far away. About a 14-hour drive." He said, with that sparkle in his eye.

Rika was blushing more than Tomoyo does when Eriol was around her. 

"Tomoyo, care to give the papers out?" Mr. Terada asked.

Tomoyo got up from the seat on my right, and grabbed the papers from Mr. Terada.

She started passing them around, starting with the front rows. Something she would deeply regret. Or, something I would. If only I were paying attention to Tomoyo.

"Here you go." Tomoyo said. I was sure she was talking to me.

I wasn't looking at her, big mistake! My hand grabbed for the paper when I felt someone else's hand. The hand was so warm. It wasn't Tomoyo's. That's when I looked up.

Tomoyo gave everyone else a paper, including her and Eriol, but she had skipped Syaoran and me. She had stopped in between Syaoran's and my desk and gave the paper out. And there was only one left.

~ I swear Tomoyo. When this class is over, I swear I am going to kill you. ~ 

I withdrew my hand, blushing furiously. Syaoran did the same, so I extended my hand and grabbed the 

last paper. I flashed Tomoyo a deadly look as Mr. Terada continued to babble about the trip.

"Since it's your last few days... we've decided to take a camping trip. It'll be held at *Teen Ranch. We'll be doing a lot of activities, and much more there. Sports... and so on. You'll be placed in different cabins. And yes, for all those of you." He stared at Syaoran and me. "It'll be a mix, girls AND boys in each cabin."

I felt my face turn red again. 

"Four per cabin." Mr. Terada smiled.

Tomoyo raised her hand. "Sir, Syaoran needs a copy."

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I rested my back on the soft chair. The smell of chicken rising as my stomach grumbled for the hundredth time.

"You going Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her voice had excitement written all over it.

"I guess..." I replied as my stomach stirred again.

"What's wrong? You sound so..." She began, her voice sounding serious. 

"Nothing. Just the trip. I don't know... I mean... horseback riding and that stuff." I said softly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tomoyo looked at me with disbelief. "I AM talking to the girl who tamed the Fiery, humiliated the Power, and captured the Fly?!"

I smiled weakly and shrugged. "Okay, okay! I get your point! Still..."

"'Still' what?" Syaoran walked over to our table and sat across me. I just had to blush.

"*Teen Ranch." I said.

"What's wrong about that?" Eriol questioned, coming to our table. Just like Syaoran, he sat across

__

his someone. 

"She doesn't want to ride the horses." Tomoyo giggled. "She's _SCARED!!!_"

"TOMOYO!" I shouted and stood up in protest.

Our waiter had come by, and his mouth hung. I found that I -once again- had made a fool of myself. I sat down in my seat, red from embarrassment. The waiter dropped our tray down and left without a word.

If things could only get worse, it did. Meiling came over and plopped down beside Syaoran. She began to squeeze him so tightly, I knew he'd die in suffocation. I knew it meant nothing, if it ever bothered me. 

Besides, the engagement _was_ already over. 

"What's _she_ doing here?" Eriol whispered.

"I am here for the holidays," Meiling announced, as she over heard him. Meiling didn't change much. As a matter of the fact, none of us did, inside that is.

Tomoyo's hair was really long now. I mean long. It was already touching the ground. Well, it wasn't now, she tied it up into one of those fancy buns I can't. Meiling decided to cut her hair. She seemed so odd without that long hair of hers. Now it was straight, just above her shoulders and left untied. 

Me, on the other hand, I grew my hair a bit longer. Not as long as Tomoyo's though. It ended below my shoulder. It curved in slightly at the tips. I also had got it layered. Right now I had it untied, and I planned to leave it that way. See, every time I left it this way, Syaoran was always caught blushing. Sometimes I tied it. Sometimes...

Eriol had the same short hair as when he was a kid, but it was kept a lot neater.

Syaoran... Syaoran's hair was the same as it always had been. Short, and brown. The only difference was that he kept it a lot neater, but once in a while he had that gorgeous messy hair.

"And I am going to be with my Syaoran." She continued.

"I guess it's hard to be moving around." I commented.

"Like _you'd_ know." She snapped, emphasizing the 'you'd'.

"Meiling! Be nice." Syaoran exclaimed, blushing afterwards. "Besides," He grumbled. "You're staying at 

Wei's"

Meiling's reply to that was to hug him. I saw the look of regret on his face, as other people in the restaurant stared at us. 

My eyes were locked on Syaoran. After every bite I managed a quick stare, and every time he looked up I tore my gaze away from him. I'm sure Tomoyo noticed. 

~ _Now, if I could only get him to ask me out. _~

"I hope we're gonna be in the same cabin." Tomoyo said out of the blue.

"Huh?" I was still on Syaoran. "Oh, yeah..."

I saw Tomoyo smirk as she took a bite.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I lied in my bed, looking at the paper. 

~ _I wonder what this *Teen Ranch stuff is all about. Anyway, tomorrow is another day. Man, I wish I were in the same cabin as my Shaoran! _~ I squeezed my pillow in my arms.

I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't, but blush surrounded my face. It just had to happen then. Kero came by, his arms crossed. He made some 'tsk tsk tsk' sound, and I knew what he meant.

"So, thinking about that ba-er, Chinese gaki again?" Kero grinned.

"KERO!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey!" He placed his hands in the air. "Just kidding."

"He is NOT a brat, and he isn't an idiot, or stupid for that matter." I said in defense.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Sakura, you gotta learn..." Kero lifted a brow while he smiled.

"That's it!" I said and started to chase him around the room. Destroying half of it in the process.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

****

Syaoran's P.O.V:

I looked around my room. Neat, as usual. I moved out once I got into high school. (AN: Into a wonderful apartment of course!) I couldn't STAND Meiling's whining. 

I just had to smirk. Poor Wei, stuck with that bratty cousin of mine. Let's see, I'm guessing he stocked up on Tylenol before Meiling ever came along. 

I was amazingly tired, and I still had a whole truckload of homework to do.

I tried to finish it, but something kept bothering. Probably the trip. No wait, Sakura.

I couldn't concentrate.

About five hours later, I plopped onto my bed and fell asleep before you could say a word.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

"Awwwwww! Oh kawaii can this get!?" 

~ _What the heck...? _~

"Not as kawaii as you think." Rang a sarcastic voice. "Try sleeping in the--"

"Guys! Knock it off! This was a *very* bad idea."

"Well, well. Look at my cute little descendant." I knew that voice.

Wait a minute.

~ _Tell me this isn't happening. NO! _~ I mentally screamed for help. My voice was as loud as a bullhorn an inch away from your ear. Mentally, that is.

I forced my eyes to open, as they adjusted to light, I wished I were dead.

There, around my room, they stood. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and ... Sakura. This CAN'T be happening. I'm dreaming, and I'm GOING to wake up. I didn't.

Tomoyo was giggling as I stared, the information sinking into my head. I slapped myself on the forehead when my 'nightmare' spoke.

"Well, well. Is my cute little descendant feeling a lot better?" Eriol had that innocent look on his face.

~ _I swear that I am going to kill that stupid brat_. ~ I thought grimly.

As if Eriol had heard it, he sent me a death glare, before anyone had noticed. I lost my head and just 

exploded, in a sense. 

"WHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOINGHERE?!" I shouted. I tried to calm myself down, especially since Sakura was there. It was obvious that I as shouting at Eriol.

"Nothing." He said plainly.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" I asked, filled with anger.

"Her idea." He said pointing to Meiling.

I rubbed my temple with one hand. It could only get worse. Meiling came over to my side of the bed and leaned over and gave me a 'morning' kiss. My face was on flames, and for the next few minutes I didn't even bother to stare at Sakura. Not one gaze.

"Syaoran! Get up!" Meiling pestered, trying to pull the covers away from me. We were cousins, we were friends, but THIS was ridiculous!

"Meiling!" I shot back, making my grip tighter. There was no way ANYONE was going to see me.

It was already obvious that I was NOT wearing a top. From the corner of my eyes I could already see that Sakura was turning as red as a beet. 

It was a big mistake to watch Sakura. I felt my hands go moist, and that's when Meiling pulled off the covers with her hardest grip.

The spread flew and I sat in bed, the cool air getting into my nerves. I sat there, like an idiot or something, in shorts. 

Luckily, for me, Sakura ushered everyone out of my room before any one noticed. 

~ _I'll thank her ... later. _~

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I was going to stand there for at least fifteen more minutes. The shuttle bus was late, unusually. I glared at Eriol. I suddenly realized why it was late.

Eriol ignored me and started talking to Sakura. That brat was getting on my nerves. He hadn't stopped flirting with Sakura since the day he came. He _knew_ I was crazy for her. He knew that I'd make a move on her if someone else was.

If only I could... could kill that brat, the bug, the worst nightmare, the human four eyes, the son of a...

My last thought was interrupted by the screeching of the shuttle bus.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! I don't gots all day yer knows!" The driver hollered.

I regretted walking to school as I hopped on. You know how buses have those two-seats? Well guess what?

Eriol and Tomoyo were busy flirting, again. There was an empty seat beside Sakura. I was tempted to sit and wrap an arm around her neck... and ... and ... stop. 

I looked away, pretending I had never noticed the seat. Too late for that excuse. Sakura stood up, took me by the hand, and yanked me down by the collar, beside her. 

"Syaoran!" She said in her cheerful voice. "Why spend your time standing?"

"Nothing..." I added silently.

"Come on, you wouldn't really stand there for twenty minutes, now would you?" She was trying to get me to do something. I just knew it. There was noooo way she did that for no reason.

"Uh... " Before I could finish she cut me off.

"So, how's the apartment? I-I mean... um... yeah..." Sakura was stammering. 

I hid a smirk. I knew she didn't mean to say that. Oh well, I just had to cope. "It's fine; the view's the best. You should really check it out." I didn't mean to say that last bit.

Sakura looked at my in disbelief. I shrugged helplessly. "R-Really? I mean, sure. How about after *Teen Ranch?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

I nodded, not thinking, when the bus came to a halt. 

I realized that we were already at our stop. Twenty minutes passed in a flash. I got off as the wind unexpectedly blew against my face.

The four of us, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and I, walked towards school. It was just beside the elementary school. Meiling, thankfully, didn't have to come. She and her parents had to go to some kind of meeting. I didn't bother to ask any questions. I just thanked fate.

I smiled to myself, as the wind blew against Sakura's fine hair. I stopped, as I knew he, also known as Eriol, would do something to get me into more trouble than I pleased.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

"Now sit down with your partners. The ones _I_ assigned you with." Mr. Terada announced, eyeing all of us in that suspicious way of his.

There were more then a few red faces. I sighed. I knew he just HAD to do that on purpose. I sighed again as I took my seat. I was boxed in with the one and only ... Sakura.

I couldn't sit that still for that long. Can you believe it? We, of all places, were in the back. THE BACK! The place where people... I grumbled in a low voice.

"You aren't mad, are you Li?" I frowned for a second; no one called me by Li.

I cursed under my breath when I realized who I was speaking to. 

"You are..." Sakura whispered, in a barely audible voice and looked out her window.

"Sakura... you know I didn't mean that." I reasoned, my heart racing.

"Yeah, that's what you always say, don't you?" She snapped in a different tone of voice.

"No, ...no. You know I'd NEVER, EVER..." I stopped, this whole thing looked useless. I went to plan B. 

"I'm sorry."

"Nani?" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, not wanting to let the blue-haired 'monster' a seat in front of me hear.

~ _This was not what I had in planned. _~

I knew what would happen next. And it did.

Sakura laid her head on my shoulders as I tried my hardest not to pay ANY attention, but it was getting hopeless. I blushed madly.

~ _DEAR ClOW! What is she doing? Quick, think of something. Anything else! ANYTHING ELSE BUT HER! ~_

I stared out the window, and noticed we were no longer in a city, but in a forest-like area. I enjoyed the green colours. I kind of liked green. It seemed like life, it felt ... good.

~ _Sakura's not that bad.. but why? Why do I turn away? I'm so cold to everyone, but her... why can't I just tell her how I feel. Every time I get close, I lose my nerve. _~ My thought trailed off as Sakura moved.

She fell asleep on my shoulder, while she was hugging my right arm. I could no longer cover that blush of mine, and I decided something. It's okay to love someone. 

Someone, who'll be by your side, until the day you die, and maybe... forever.

I shut my eyes, not on purpose. I didn't even dare close my eyes last night. My mind was set on this trip, and how Mr. Terada was staring at Sakura and me every time he mentioned something that had to do with love. 

Maybe I should just go back to China. No wait, I can handle a few embarrassments, for my Sakura. My eyes couldn't stay up, and they fell like heavy boulders. (Syaoran: And to imagine, it was only the first fifteen minutes and I was already out.)

Bzzzzz

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

Bzzzzz

My eyes flashed open; it sounded like a bomb or something just that scary. My first reaction wasn't to the noise; it was to me, me and Sakura.

Sakura had curled up on the seat, right by my side. What surprised me more, was that I was hugging her tightly. Blush rushed into my cheeks when I heard that horrible giggling.

"You guys are just sooo kawaii when you sleep!" Tomoyo giggled, leaned against the top of her chair to see us.

"Yeah, too bad you didn't catch that." Eriol sighed, I heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Like I'D miss that!" Tomoyo smiled, as she hauled her camera out of its hiding spot. THAT was making the 'bzzzzz' noise.

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed and flashed my hands over the lens.

"...hm?" Sakura had just woke up.

"Ask your friend." I grumbled in my stubborn voice.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

****

Sakura's P.O.V.:

After Tomoyo explained everything I couldn't stop blushing. Even during the walk to the cabins.

"Sakura, look at this!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

I walked over to her side, and looked at her video camera. It was another fancy camera with the pull-out screen.

" 'Oh Syaoran... you are just so ... kawaii....' " I blushed as the screen focused on the speaker. Me. "'Marry me...' " 

" 'Sakura... ... ... I'll never leave you... ...' " Syaoran, defiantly Syaoran. " 'I ... ... lo-...' "

Tomoyo stopped the camera as I blushed again. Tomoyo read my mind.

"I'm not telling you why it got cut off!" She blushed.

"W-why?" I stammered. Than I found that it was my turn to be a pain in the neck. "Come on! COME ON! If you don't I'll shout: TOMOYO LOVES ERIOL! SHE WANTS TO HAVE..."

"Alright! Alright!" Tomoyo shouted, clapping a hand over my mouth.

"Wuh ah ooh uhing?!? I cunt beat ear!" I shouted.

"Cause your little father over there , um, er..." She stopped. I got out of her death grip and pestered her.

"COME ON! Tell me!!!!" Than I threatened her. "TOMOYO LOVES..."

"Um... oh look! Our cabins!"

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

The cabins were breath taking. It looked kind of like the ones we had on our grade 4 nature trip. These were a lot more spectacular. They looked newly made and when we swung the doors open, it looked so perfect.

Our bunks were laid out, blankets spread, fluffy pillows, and the covers looked as it they were made of silk. My eyes shined as I continued to search. A circular mat in the middle of the room, a small fridge, a long, modern couch, and an antique-like radio on a table top.

Of course, there was a table in here. Also a small lantern, for lights. I was sure they didn't use electricity here. It seemed as if the colours were alternating. Everything on the bottom bunks, excluding the pillows, was blue, and the top bunks were pink. The pillows were a creamy, white colour.

My heart skipped a beat. That means it IS girls ad boys! 

Of course, this was cabin #1. I checked, I wasn't assigned to this one. I ran towards Mr. Terada, leaving Tomoyo to do something. 

"Sakura, Sakura..." Mr. Terada mumbled as he scrolled down the list. "AHA!"   
  
I jumped back from his booming voice.

"Sakura Kinomoto, cabin #6." He announced, smiling again.

"Thanks." I walked away, my bags in hand, wondering why he was smiling so much.

Then I knew why.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I walked inside my cabin. I could not stop blushing.

There was already one figure inside. I knew in an instant who it was. Syaoran, no mistaking it.

"Oh, hey there," He mumbled. "Forgot your cabin number?"  
  
"N-no. I'm here."  
  
I swore I could hear Syaoran mumbling something that wasn't pretty in Mandarin. I ignored it and stepped over to him. 

"Is anyone, taking the top?" I asked, noticing he had chosen the bottom bed of this bunk.

"No, help yourself."  
  
"Thanks!" I said in a cheery voice, climbing up the small ladder.

As soon as I unpacked almost everything I heard the door swing open. At first my eyes had the adjust. I never knew that it was so bright outside. A boy and a girl. Wait, the boy was carrying everything, almost collapsing under the weight, and the girl was holding onto a squarish shoulder bag. 

"Tomoyo and Eriol." Syaoran and I said in unison.

I could almost hear Syaoran's thoughts: ~ _Everyone step lively! This is going to be an interesting week! _~

~ _Let the flirting begin... _~ I added silently.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Author's Notes: Uh-oh! an E+T is a very, *very* dangerous thing. Especially an S+S and an E+T in the same humor story!

So, what do you think? This is just the beginning. I promise it's going to become exciting, next chapter. I tried to make it as funny as humanly possible without over doing it. Should I continue this? Anyway, R&R or send me an e-mail telling me what you think. ^_^

*Teen Ranch: It is a real place. I altered it a little, okay, so a lot. Anyway, read on!

You probably know why I placed Sakura in cabin #6.

SIGNS:

~ = thinking

" = speaking

*------* = new scene/end of chapter

* = description at end of chapter


	2. Magic Is A Week Away

What Does it Mean .... Love?

Chapter Two - Magic Is A Week Away

Author's Notes: So, what do you think so far? Not bad, huh? This chapter is very interesting, and I think the title gives it away. E-mail me what you think about my story.

T_T I still don't own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura, but I can only wish.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

I felt my hand sweating. There was NO way I could spend all week, and a little more, with Sakura sleeping on top of me, literally.

I heard the bed rails above me creaking as Sakura trashed her stuff on top of the bed. I tried to ignore it, actually I was doing pretty well.

Damn, I should have told her the bunk was taken, and convinced my enemy to take it. I think Eriol would just jump for the chance.

Wait... Eriol. I turned to him. He was helping Tomoyo up the ladder. I felt a pang of deep envy. Actually, I felt like throwing up.

"Wait, wait... slow down, this ladder looks vicious and dangerous!" Eriol snapped.

"Okay, okay! Really, I'm fine!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Seriously. It'll only take a second." I felt magic coming from Eriol. "There."

My stomach felt sick, Eriol. Him of all people being NICE! I should have come up with something like that.

I turned to Eriol. He was mouthing to me. I tried to make it out. = So you should have. =

= I swear...= I mouthed.

= Nice...= He smiled.

= What? = I asked.

= Nothing, nothing. Just continue on...= I knew what he'd mouth back. It hit me, again. = My little descendant. =

= Call me that again and you'll be expected a full sized insurance trip to the hospital. = I almost said that out loud. I was just about ready to swing at him, as I held up a clenched fist. I didn't even bother to say infirmary; this punch would hit him so hard... he would HAVE to be brought to the hospital.

I saw him smirking when he totally ignored me.

"None of his business." I mumbled to myself, as I continued to unpack.

Just by the start, I knew sleeping with him, known as Eriol, was going to be a sure-fire problem. Maybe I could... I smiled, my eyes landing on an element. I turned away from them.

"Maybe I should take a break from magic." I didn't mean to say it out loud. I swear!  


"Yeah, good idea!" Sakura replied, though there was no question. 

"Huh?!" I looked above me to see Sakura. She smiled down at me. It was okay, no cameras, excluding Tomoyo's, so we could talk about that. 

I continued. "Yeah, become a normal person."

"Again." Sakura added. Then she remembered. "For me, though."  
  
She knew I studied magic all my life. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I guess I have a spell for that." Eriol commented, his voice sounding innocent, again.

My jaw practically dropped. I heard Sakura's follow.

"WHAT?!" We said together, blushing afterwards.

"It's not that hard. I mean, it's just taking magic away for one insignificant week." He continued.

"B-but.." I couldn't help but stammer.

I was about to slap myself on my forehead. Me and my big mouth. I just didn't know if I could survive without my magic. It's a part of me! A part of my life! HOW COULD HE!?!

"Yeah Li!" Tomoyo cheered. "You get to be one of us now! And you too Eriol."

"B-but I-I c-c....." I couldn't stop stammering. I didn't mind the fact Tomoyo called me by my last name. Who had the time to give a damn when your entire life was going to be taken away from you!?

"Sure Eriol." Sakura interrupted. "Are you going to take away YOUR magic too?" She had that questioning look across her face. 

I knew there had to be a catch with Sakura giving in so easily. That's when I spoke up. In a quick, uh, sort of way.

"Butwhatifsomethingpopsup?!?" I rushed.

Sakura gently slapped me on the head. It didn't even burn me. "The last time we needed our magic was ... oh... four-five years ago." She reasoned

"B-but..." I stopped knowing I couldn't win this one. 

I slapped myself on my forehead. Me and my big, big mouth. I HAD to learn to control my thoughts. 

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

So there we were. Me, Sakura, and the fallen angel, Eriol. (Syaoran: So he's always been one, still.)

After this, I had to call him that. Tomoyo wasn't in this one, I mean, she doesn't even HAVE any powers! I sighed, this was going to be a long, long week.

I felt a snap of magic. Than nothing. I saw Eriol's hand glowing slightly, as if he was absorbing our magic. As soon as his hand stopped glowing I couldn't stand it. It felt like something was burning inside of me.

I held my head, screaming slightly, unable to keep my balance. Sakura appeared at my side in a flash.

"What's happening to him?!?" She quickly said. 

Eriol seemed calm. "He's okay."

I could hardly hear his voice over my screaming. 

"His magic's leaving him."  
  
"Why aren't I going through this?" Sakura protested, still watching me from the corner of her eye. She placed her hands on her hip.

I knew Eriol was going to explain this to her in a simple manner. "See, Syaoran here had magic his whole life, you on the other hand had just experienced it for about four years. My little descendant over there had magic, and could use it, all his life. Just take it like this, his magic is being ripped out of him." he said in a calm, cool voice.

"But I'm straight out of Clow Reed!" Sakura fought.

"Be glad you aren't going through this. He's fine."  
  
Sakura frowned. "And why aren't you going through this?"  
  
"Try dying instead." He smiled, walking out the door, probably to go to Tomoyo. (She was somewhere. Just not in here.)

I feel on my knees, unable to keep track of anything, balance, time, who cared?!

I finally cracked. I lost consciousness and fell forward.

"Syaoran!" That was the last word I heard for a while.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

I felt so scared. Maybe this was a bad idea. I didn't know Syaoran was going to be hurt so much. I looked at my hands, I couldn't feel anything. I mean, any magic flowing through it like it usually did. It felt, weird. That's when I came to Syaoran's bed.

There he was, lying in it. He was breathing and seemed fine. It was just so scary. When I saw him fall onto the floor like that.

Scary.

Syaoran looked so harmless there, but I knew this would change his life for a while. For a week at least.

"Hmm... Sakura..." I blushed and looked at Syaoran. He said my name!

He was waking up! I sat by the side of his bed. 

His eyes flashed open. For a second he looked as if he didn't know where he was. He tried to sit up, but I stopped him.

"Sakura? What's going on?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't you remember? No magic for a week, welcome to the land of the 'regular'!" I teased.

"Ha ha." I heard him curse. "Damn. My head feels as if I smashed it against a rock."   
  
"You did." I smiled. I couldn't help it. Seriously!

"What!?!" He looked so alarmed.

"Don't you remember? You feel face first onto the floor."

He nodded. "...no wonder."

"Well you aren't just gonna sit there all day, now are you?" I tugged on his arm.

"Okay! First of all, what time is it?"  
  
I pulled his left arm, and rolled up his sleeve. "Almost lunch time."

I knew he felt foolish, he probably forgot he was wearing a watch. I continued. "You've been sleeping for FIVE whole hours! C'mon! We ARE going to miss all of the fun!"  
  
"Okay! Just lemme dress up or change!" Syaoran argued. "And I'm NOT REGULAR!"  


"You're right." I smiled. "More of Sour Cream and Onion."

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

It was just picture perfect, in Tomoyo's words, outside. And it was.

The class was already outside placing things here and there. Equipment and what-knots.

I heard Syaoran come out. I turned to look at him. He looked just gorgeous. He was wearing a casual stuff, you know, sort of baggy pants and a windbreaker. To be exact, a yellow windbreaker with the words 'Syaoran' printed with black lettering on the back, and a pair of khaki coloured pants. It looked spectacular on him, especially with the wind in his hair and all that. His hands were inside the pockets of his windbreaker.

I blushed.

"Yo! Syaoran! Give me a hand!" A boy called.

Syaoran ran over to him. I watched when Tomoyo came over.

"He is soo kawaii! I think I'll ask him out." She giggled.  
  
I responded quickly. "You wish! He's mine!"  
  
"See, I KNEW you had a crush on him!"  
  
It was then, when I realized what she was trying to do to me. I blushed. 

I looked out into the lake. It was so clear and beautiful, a shiny blue colour. Just like, something, but I couldn't remember what.

I hope we could go swimming.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Come over here!" Cried a voice.

I ran around the corner to see Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko, they were all in awe. I looked at what they were looking at. 

Syaoran came over too, though no one noticed him.

A grave stone.   
  
I yelped and jumped into Syaoran's arms. I blushed madly and got off. I hugged him tightly though. And close to me.

Chiharu crept closer, trying to make out the words.

"April first - to..." She stopped and turned to us. "Sorry guys, I can't make this out."  
  
"Let me try." Naoko protested. She pushed her glasses up a little and bent down to squint at the writing.

"'_For my one and only,_

I waited to so long,

I wait for the day you return to me,

Why didn't you come?

Still, 

Though you almost betrayed me,

I wait,

For Now. And... Eternity.'"  


My grasp on Syaoran loosened somehow, when Naoko was reading that, that stuff. I felt like I WAS that girl. 

~_Syaoran, you almost left me in the darkness, but you came back. This girl, I feel so sorry, her love never... came back._~ I thought, tears suddenly forming in my eyes. I fought to restrain them from coming down.

Naoko continued. " April First to ... -oh wait!" She crept closer. "'_The date of her death was never recorded. Her body was found waiting on the shores of the beach, still waiting for her love._'"

"Well, the question is: who is _'she'_?" Tomoyo asked, peering at the stone. The name was chipped off.

Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. That's when Mr. Terada called us. Before I left, a small tear slid down my cheek and a made a slight bow with my head, as if to say: He'll come back, if you only believe in him.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

That was Sakura's one, and true mistake. It was the mistake that would end her life, faster than the trip to death's door. The wind howled softly, and a small voice was heard. From the grave, you could see a slender, transparent, white hand, grasping out the way the students left. The voice cried into the trees, disappearing in the darkness of the twilight.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

Lunch was fine, just the usual stuff. Anyway, I was still freaked out with all that ghost stuff, what made my skin crawl was all the dates.

April first, ?. The year, I didn't remember, but her birth date, my birth date. We were born on the exact same day, at the exact same time, not a minute, or second, longer. That's what Yamazaki said, anyway.

Time went by really fast. Guess what? It was already after dinner and Yamazaki was telling another terrifying ghost story. I hid my face on Syaoran, not wanting to listen to a word, but his voice rang loudly.

The fire and flashlight was our only source of light. It was already a pitch-black sky.

"The mysterious girl had always been there. She always waited for her one, and ONLY true love. They say that he was the most breath taking men of them all. 

'_Fiery eyes and sun-painted hair._' Was what they said.

'Tall and heroic, sometimes cold and sometimes soft.'

'_And only broke tears for the love who could break his world into a million pieces._'

He was called to fight, somewhere.

And here are the exact words they said:" Yamazaki placed the flashlight under his chin to look like a ghost or something. I was already freaked out, but somehow, I was compelled to hear this part of the story.

"(Girl): You can't go, not now, not ever!  
  
(Guy): I can't stay, they'll catch me, anyhow. But if you want to live, I have to fight. For our world.

(Girl): If you really must go... than fight for me, fight for our ... love.

(Guy): I promise you... forever. I shall return, for you, holding bloodshed in my hands no longer!

(*Door breaks down* *Soldiers come in*)  
  
(Guy): I have to go.

(Girl): You can't! *Grabs his hand tightly*

(Man): Come with us now, the war needs you.

(Girl): Don't take him away!  
  
(Guy): *Won't let go of her hand.*

(Man): *Pulls girl away from her love.* Take him, before...

(Girl): *Interrupts* No! DON'T take him away, he's my world! The only thing I live for! *Tears stream down* 

(Guy): *Is being pulled back by soldiers* I'll return! I promise! I will never give up our ...love. Believe in me!  
  
(Girl): *Soldiers leave her in ruins of the house.*

*End of Script* (No, he didn't say: End of Script)

The soldiers left her, on her knees, the beauty fallen. She stayed there and cried, for they had just taken away her love, her world. Taken away ... forever.

And now, to this very day, they say she still looks for her love, not wanting to love another, or ever leaving until she finds him. **They say she posses the body of the fairest girl each year so she can search for her love.**"

"BOO!" Eriol shouted, scaring the heck out of everyone.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and hugged Syaoran. I was so scared that tears flooded down my eyes like a waterfall.

"I guess that's enough spooks for tonight. Sorry about that Sakura." Rika said sympathetically.

I nodded slowly and whispered something under my breath.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I laid against my bed, tossing and turning. I knew I was probably keeping Syaoran awake.

I decided to take a breath of fresh air. Outside it was cold and scary. I shouldn't have come out.

I heard something crying. I crept closer towards the woods, where I heard it.

Somehow, I stumbled upon the gravestone again. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Next chapter is a bit MORE romantic and scarier. I love cliffhangers! R&R and e-mail me what you think! Anyway, continue on. I'm not stopping you! 

Okay, maybe the script of the girl and guy was corny, but I'm dead tired.

SIGNS:  
  
= - mouthing

* - movements (Okay, in this one it means movements. I'm probably confusing you so forget I ever mentioned this)


	3. A Step From Death

CAMP Stands For What?

Chapter Three - A Step from Death

Author's Note: So what do you think? Anyway, I guess you want to hear the rest of that cliffhanger. 

E-mail me or R&R please! Thanks! (I promise more comedy in the next chapter.)

T_T I still don't own card Captors/ Card Captor Sakura. (You must be tired of hearing this.)  
  
*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Cliffhanger Continuation: Sakura's P.O.V.:

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

I woke up in his arms. My body felt numb, but I opened my eyes.

"What?" I mumbled.

"What happened out there?" He asked. Syaoran looked so scared.

~_Oh no. What did I do now? Wait a minute, why don't I take advantage of this? Besides, since when do you ever get to see Mr. High-N-Mighty looking as scared as a chicken? _~ 

I could see he had run to the infirmary with me in his arms. 

~_OH MY GOSH! There's blood on my legs! OH MY GOSH! What the heck did I do?!?_~

I suddenly tried to remember what happened. "I can't remember..."

"WHAT?!?" I swore his jaw could have dropped.

I continued. "I can't remember anything."

I couldn't remember anything. It was the truth. I don't even know why I was out there. It seemed so strange. Especially all this blood on my shirt and all over my body.

I started to realize what was going on. I couldn't move very much, that was for sure. I felt a severe pain close to my heart.

"Sakura," Syaoran started. "You don't remember a thing?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." I answered plainly, almost in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, if you're sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said coldly. "You can stand up, right?"

I nodded and gave him a reassuring look. I kept a silent smile. I knew what I'd do. Just to prove I was fine, I'd jump off and out of his arms. Better yet, let him put me down.

~_3-2-1!_~ I counted down and Syaoran put me close enough to the ground to jump off.

THUD!  


"OH MY GOD! SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted, running a hand through his hair.

I felt so embarrassed. I found out that I couldn't stand up by myself and ended up crashing on the floor.

I suddenly fainted, exhausted from everything. An image suddenly appeared into my head. A thin hand, grasping out for me.

Everything blacked out.

End of Cliffhanger (Sorry, but I can't give everything away now, can I? But I am going tell what she was doing out there.)

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

That screaming had scared the heck out of me! What did Sakura think she was doing out there anyway?

And what was she thinking? Jumping out of my arms and onto the floor? What the heck is wrong with that girl?

I think I'm crazy to think I love her!

I got a few hours of sleep, but today I didn't dare blink, or at least tried not to. Okay, rewind a few minutes back and you'll understand.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I sat on a chair, a mug of coffee in my hand.

"SHE WHAT?!?" Tomoyo screamed for the fifth time.

I looked at her with a glare, but I knew I should explain what happened.

"Okay," I started. "But this is the LAST time. Got it?"  
  
I saw her nod slowly. I turned to Eriol. He nodded too.

"Fine." I thought back trying to remember what happened. "I heard this high-pitched scream. I knew it had to be Naoko or Chiharu. No one else screams that high, or that late at night. I knew it couldn't be. I took off trying to see where the screaming was coming from. I sensed an aura. It seemed to familiar, but it was so faint. I guessed it had to be one of the girls I don't know. I turn the corner, and there she is!"

I took a sip, then continued again. The image of yesterday was still stuck in my head with super glue. 

"Sakura was lying on the grass, or dirt, or whatever it was. She was next to the gravestone. I freaked out then. Because 1) Sakura wouldn't dare go near a gravestone even if it cost her life. And 2) What she was doing."

"Go on..." Tomoyo urged. I wanted to smile. Her voice was so shaky.

I sighed. I hated this part of the story.

"Blood." I said. "Blood. Sakura was lying in a thick pool of blood. In her hand she held something. I crept closer. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Of all things! SHE was carrying a KNIFE!" 

I heard Tomoyo shriek. She hid her face on Eriol.

"There was this huge cut near her heart. I walked closer and saw a note." Right now I was crawling in my skin.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small note. "Can anyone guess what?"  
  
"A SUICIDE NOTE?!?" Tomoyo was so pale, uh, paler than usual.

"Yeah. I don't know if I can read it out though." I lied. Eriol snatched it from me. 

"ERIOL!"   
  
"I can read it: 

__

Sorry I ever did this guys.

I hope you aren't mad, but it's for the best.

And Syaoran. My Shaoran. I'm sorry I ever imagined I'd try this.

I know it's wrong, but I had to.

Signed: Sakura R. Kinotomo"

"What?!" I yelled, mad at Eriol. "Her name is Kinomoto, not KinoTOMO!"

~_What has TOMOyo been doing to you? You've been around her too much you pronounce her name with everything else. What's next? Let me guess Syaotomo?_~

I snatched the paper back. Sure enough, it said 'Kinotomo.'

Okay, I knew she and TOMOyo are good friends, but signing her name as TOMO as in TOMOyo was just ridiculous. Or was I just to tired to understand? 

I crumbled the paper and placed it inside my backpack. Eriol questioned me.

"When you brought her to the infirmary her cuts were healed?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Cause. Because she doesn't HAVE any magic, or at least not now." Eriol concluded.

"That means," Tomoyo said, not as pale. "Someone else here has magic."

Everyone eyed each other. I eyed Eriol of course.

Just then, Mr. Terada called everyone out.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

"Okay! Now this is just for fun and enjoy!" Mr. Terada called out.

We were going to go for a hike around the place. I leaned against a tree, my arms crossed, extremely bored.

The place was fine, trees here and there. A few shrubs and bushes. Grass and flowers, and all this girly stuff. 

I had no idea where Sakura was. I cared, but not now. I was too sleepy to think about it. Then I heard it.

"Tomoyo! This is SO NOT FUNNY!" I knew who it was. The one and only: Sakura.

I looked around for her. I found myself lost in a crowd of heads. I heard more though.

"You look fabulous! I think Syaoran would agree too!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hoe... I hate this. Couldn't you get something... a little less showy?!?" I blushed, hearing the word 'showy', if there was such a word.

"Excuse me," I mumbled in a low tone to Eriol who was standing in my way.

"Anything to let you see your sweet heart." He answered, performing a bow.

"You baka..." I told him, brushing by. His actions made me sick to the stomach.

Then and then I saw her. My eyes nearly popped out. 

Sakura was standing there, in a gray sports bra, and shorts. Beige shorts. She had hikers, probably brought by Tomoyo, and a thin jacket wrapped around her waist. Sakura's hair was tied in a high ponytail on the back of her head. On her head, were a pair of sunglasses with a pink tint.

Without anything covering her waist, she really showed her curves. Tall, slim, slender, and beautiful.

I blinked a few more times, letting the image settle down, as blush came up to my hair. I pictured myself in one of those cartoons were they whistle, become red, and steam streams out of their ears. I very well could have taken that part now.

I knew my jaw was dropped down, maybe even touching the ground. I stood there for a few solid minutes just staring.

I placed myself together and walked up to her. Sakura noticed me coming and became an interesting shade of red. She walked up to me too.

I didn't realize it, but Sakura tripped over something. I raced forward as she landed in my arms. I blushed madly as Sakura stood on her own. 

I looked down at the ground. I wanted to see what she tripped on. A tree root. Wait a minute. It wasn't there a while ago. 

I turned around and glared at Eriol. He didn't notice and seemed to be in a conversation with Yamazaki.

~_Eriol, you are going to wish you never tried that stunt._~ I thought with a face of flames and blush.

Hey, wait. Eriol doesn't have any magic! 

I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!

That son of a *****. He didn't take away his magic after all!!!!! I was so annoyed. He makes me suffer, and he doesn't feel a thing! And he KEEPS MY MAGIC! How dare he! 

~_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!_~ I screamed in my head.

I turned my attention to Sakura again. 

"Sakura, you look spectacular!" I said absentmindedly.

"T-thanks!" She exclaimed, blinking a few times, unable to react to the comment.

I glanced at Tomoyo. Again, she had her camera out. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to mind.

=Turn that stupid camera off!= I mouthed.

=No.= She answered and continued to film.

Tomoyo didn't dress as wildly as she made Sakura. Well, maybe. She was wearing a black tank top. It was held together by two strings on the back. One around her neck, and the other around her waist. It left her back bare. 

I was too busy to explain it.

She also wore denim shorts and hikers.

I wore a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with a hood. It looked almost identical to the ones we had on our nature trip back in grade 4.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

"Okay class! Let's get a move on!" Mr. Terada called from the front.

He led the class up.

Sakura and I were behind. So were Tomoyo and Eriol, flirting. I was amazed. Tomoyo could flirt AND tape at the same time! Did she train during the summer or what?

~_I'll blow that camera up when this week is over._~ I gave myself a mental note.

Everyone was so far ahead. I looked around as I enjoyed the scenery. Trees and trees. 

I looked ahead once again. We were at least a few good feet behind.

"Come on." I told Sakura, grabbed her arm, and ran.

Together we ran to catch up. 

We were finally with the class again. Mr. Terada clapped his hands for attention and told us to go in a single file. I was behind Sakura and in front of Eriol, the fallen angel.

"QUICK LI!" Mr. Terada exclaimed. I looked up, quite confused.

I realized it. He said quickly, not 'quick Li'. (Couldn't resist that one! ^_^;)

I noticed Mr. Terada tried his best to pair me and Sakura up. Damn. Again, for the, let's see. I counted on my fingers, maybe fifty thousand times! Mr. Terada ALWAYS did something to make me blush.

He halted the class. I didn't pay attention and I collided into Sakura's back. 

~_OH MY ..._~ I said mentally. ~_What is this guy trying to do? Run a class or a love cruise?_~

"We will be crossing a bridge to the next site before we start a treasure hunt!" He smiled.

The class crossed. All expect us four again. You know, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and me.

"I'll cross ahead so that I can tape you." Tomoyo announced, grasping Eriol by the collar and running over the bridge.

I could have laughed. Eriol was turning as blue as his hair in suffocation from being pulled by the collar. Maybe it was a GOOD thing to have Tomoyo around Eriol. She could kill him for me.

~_Wait! I want to kill him!_~ I whined in my head.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. 

I crossed next. Without Sakura. I gulped a little. The bridge was so ridged and shook with the wind. I didn't think it could support me at all. I firmly crossed over not showing any fear to Eriol.

Even if I did, I don't think Eriol would have noticed. He was too busy gulping air.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

I watched Syaoran cross the bridge. No one explained to me what happened yesterday night. I knew no one would. I probably did something awful. What was up with all the blood anyway? 

I started to cross over, when I felt the strangest wind. It was cold, as if it were death. I was already

halfway across when I heard this horrible snapping sound.

~_Oh my GOSH! NOOO!_~ I screamed in my head. ~_This CANNOT be happening_!~ 

My hands flung and grasped onto the rope. Syaoran and some other people turned around. They were all horrified to see the bridge was collapsing. I would have run to the other side, if my body wasn't frozen.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shrieked. The camera was still on. "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!!!"

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed. The wind started to batter the long, long bridge. I was guessing it was at least a few good yards across.

I heard the wooden steps of the bridge loosening and falling. 

"OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed my heart out.

I continued to scream unknown words and sounds when the step under me started to give in. 

I know I was not over weight. I was practically skinny so the step shouldn't have been cracking.

~_Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have eaten those donuts before I left._~

CRRRAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!  


That was the sound of the step under me giving in. Instead of falling off like the others, my foot smashed a hole through it. My leg went through the hole, catching splinters, wounds, cuts and other things on the way. 

The entire step finally fell through. I didn't look at my right leg, but it seemed as if a big jagged piece of wood was stuck into it. I did feel all the pain and blood dripping down my leg.

I screamed in a very, very high voice and closed my eyes. I waited for the hard SPLASH noise that would come when I hit the river about 100 feet under me.

I Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Nothing.

I looked up. Syaoran was holding onto my right hand. I'm guessing he jumped across the bridge before it fell apart and grabbed me before I fell. 

Tears poured down my eyes. I was so scared. The pain was too much. Though Syaoran was holding me for dear life, it felt as if my arm was being ripped off.

"Syaoran! DON'T LET GO!!!" I pleaded, my hand going moist. 

I saw sweat on his face dripping down. His right hand was holding onto me, and his left hand onto the left remaining ropes of the bridge. 

There were no longer any wooden steps. It looked like two ropes between two cliffs. 

(Like this: [cliff]===============[cliff])

"SAKURA! HANG ON! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!" Syaoran shouted over the howling wind.

I doubted him. At this rate, I think he'd rather let me fall. He did.

I closed my eyes, and he let go of my hand. I opened my eyes, not wanting to see myself falling.

My wish was granted. I wasn't. Syaoran had pulled me up higher, let go, and grabbed me by the wrist

instead of my hand. He suddenly flipped. (Sakura: no, not flipped as in crazy. Read on to find out what Leii meant by 'flipped.')

Instead of hanging by his hand, he was hanging upside down by his knees, and holding me with two hands.

"Don't let me fall!" I sounded like a little kid whining, but I couldn't help it.

I knew what Syaoran was doing. He was bringing us closer to the other cliff. He moved his left knee to the right, then did the same with his right knee. I realized his plan. It was to edge us the cliff with using his knees.

I felt so sorry for Syaoran. His face was red from the blood that ran into his head. Hanging upside down must have been a challenge for him, especially when holding onto me and dear life. Or was that blush?

I started to slip. I found myself screaming my head out in Japanese as Syaoran cursed in Mandarin. I slipped lower and lower when Syaoran was holding me by the hands again.

"Sakura! Grab my watch and haul yourself up!" He shouted, the wind howling through our ears.

I didn't want to. My body hurt too much to move and Syaoran's wrist-watch would get destroyed. With no other choice I grabbed his wrist-watch on his left arm and hauled myself higher. He continued to edge closer to the cliff.

I saw the cliff coming closer and closer. Finally we made it. Someone hauled me up and Syaoran got on by himself.

I felt so dizzy. I felt like fainting too. With all the blood I lost in my leg I had a very good excuse to feel lousy. 

Someone lifted me onto a stretcher. I looked over at Syaoran, hoping he was fine. I saw him stumble as he tried to walk.

I noticed something else. There was a whole slab of blood on the back of his knees. I knew why. he skinned his knees when he was bringing us to safety. 

I flinched. It imagined how deep it was. I mean, it was like injecting a knife onto the back of your knees if you skinned yourself on a rope that was at least twenty feet long.

I saw Syaoran collapse. Eriol and Tomoyo ran to his side. Tomoyo helped him up and Eriol bent down. He was loaded onto Eriol's back in a piggy-back form.

I knew Syaoran was going to be upset, but that was for the best.

For the second day in a row, I fainted. I didn't bother screaming from the pain on my leg.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Authors notes: So how was it? Good, bad? Boring, sucked? If it did, I'm sorry because I'm burnt. I have a whole truckload of homework in Syaoran's words. *Yawn* Need sleep... *Wakes up* Opps! I promise more comedy in the next chapter!

Did you notice anything with the first two accidents? *Whistles and walks away.*


	4. Bright Flames

CAMP Stands For What?

Chapter Four - A Bright Flame

Author's Notes: Okay. I'm back from a very exhausting day of school, but last night I got the greatest idea from studying! (A scary thought. -_-;) Hopefully you'll like it. 

Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to Beatrice K. Thanks for being a best friend when I needed one! Also for all the people reviewing!

T_T You know. I DON'T own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura 

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

~_Someone stop the ride. I want to get off._~ I thought wearily as I felt another bump. ~_What the heck am I riding? Last time I checked I was still at camp_.~

I'm on something warm. Slow down a second. I feel an aura. A familiar one. 

I opened my eyes for the first time after collapsing. 

~_Wait. Collapsing? Oh my gosh! Don't tell me! KILL ME! ANYTHING BUT THIS! I WANT TO GET OFF! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!_~ The thoughts screamed and echoed inside my head like crazy.

My sight adjusted and the images became clear. Navy blue. Navy blue! NAVY BLUE!!!

~_GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!_~ I screamed mentally.

"Why don't you give this a try? This isn't a joy ride." Eriol grunted. He was speaking to Tomoyo.

"Ha ha. Funny." Tomoyo shot back, her video camera in hand.

"Turn. That. Stupid. Camera. Off... " I mumbled, speaking for the first time.

"So, my little descendant is finally awake." Eriol smiled.

"Funny." I said slowly. I kicked him in the back. "Ow!"  


~_Wait. Why am I saying 'ow'? Shouldn't that be Eriol_?~ I tried to remember what happened. Eriol read my mind, somehow.

"Don't kick me or I'll throw you off this cliff." He said calmly. "But that was a nice save back there. You better go to my kawaii daughter and receive your 'thank you'."

I kicked him again. This time I didn't mind the pain. When was the last time I got to get a ride on my enemy's back?

~_I'M ON HIS BACK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?_~ Everything sunk into my mind for the first time.

"LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. 

"Tough luck." Eriol replied with that 'I'm innocent, again' voice.

"LETMEDOWNNOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!THISINSTANT!!!!!!!!" I said that in one breath.

Tomoyo interrupted our argument. "Be nice Syaoran. He's actually doing you a favor. You don't really think you could stand up with all those cuts on your legs, do you?"

"I could if I wanted." I snapped. "...ow."

"See, I told you so. You haven't even tried to stand up and you're complaining." Tomoyo giggled. "Where did you get the crazy idea to save Sakura anyway?"

"Uh," I defiantly did NOT want to answer this question. "I, uh, um..."

"You do say a lot of things when you're out cold you know." Tomoyo patted her video camera.

"When I get out of here." I stated. "...ow."

" 'Oh Sakura! Come to me, my darling! Come and-' " Tomoyo started. 

I cut her off. I kicked Eriol again. He tripped over Tomoyo.

~_That should shut her up._~ I smirked.

"Man. I feel like I just went through the compact zone." I thought out loud.

"You don't remember?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked in disbelief.

"Remember what?" I asked, a bit surprised with their actions.

"All that blood you lost in your 'heroic' act." Eriol smirked, half surprised.

"And all the blood that rushed to your head." Tomoyo finished.

"And," Eriol began.

"'And' what?" I asked sarcastically. I was half afraid to hear what he had to say.

"You almost strangled yourself to death." He continued.

I jumped up in surprise, making him stumble. "I didn't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes you did." Tomoyo told me, coming by my side. "I'll show you."

"I KNOW I didn't strangle myself! I DID NOT STRANGLE MYSELF!!!!" I whined chocking Eriol in the process.

"What's this then?" Tomoyo asked. She played her video camera. I watched, curious about what they meant.

(Video Clip):

"Hurry! Hurry! Get Sakura up here! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" ~_Tomoyo, no mistake._~ I thought

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"~_That must be Sakura_.~ 

"Wait! Look! Syaoran's there, but how the heck did he get there in the first place?" Yamazaki asked in such a horrified tone.

The camera turned to Sakura and I. I was holding onto Sakura with two hands. ~_I know that happened._~

"SAKURA! HANG ON! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!" Me. That HAD to be me.

"Don't let me fall!" Sakura pleaded.

"I SWEAR! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO! EVEN IF IT COST ME MY LIFE!" ~_Hold on. I never said that_.~  
  
"Syaoran! I'm slipping! DON'T LET GO!!!!" Tears streamed down her eyes. Sakura never said that.

"HOLD ON!" That was me. I saw myself flip and hang from my legs like I would do on a monkey bar. That happened. I had the wounds to prove it, but I KNOW I never said some of this stuff.

The camera shook and blanked out. The picture came back again.

Sakura and I were already near the class. My face was bloodshot red. I know that was true.

"Okay! Now Yamazaki and Rika, get Sakura up here!" Mr. Terada ordered, running towards the scene.

I saw them pulling Sakura out of my grasp. I saw myself gasping for air, still hanging upside down.

"Is she still breathing?" Mr. Terada asked as Yamazaki checked. ~_Maybe it was a good thing he and I were in charge of the nurse's office during the Flower Card attack._~ 

I saw Sakura on the ground. Mr. Terada and Yamazaki were both attending to her. She looked terrible.

"Yeah." He answered. Yamazaki's eyes were wide open.

"Someone get her on the stretcher!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Oh my Lord!" Mr. Terada screamed. His face was so pale. The camera slowly turned to what everyone was looking at.

~_I KNOW THIS DIDN'T happen_!~ I thought as I concentrated on the picture.

Most of the class ran towards the remains of the bridge. Tomoyo ran too, making the camera's picture jerk. She focused on the attraction. I knew this was NOT a good thing.

"Syaoran!" Eriol shouted.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Other voices cried out.

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo screamed. "Someone get Syaoran out of there!"

"He's too far. We'll never get him in time!" Mr. Terada yelled over the voices. "He's out cold! He can't hear us!"

I saw myself then. ~_This did NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT _

happen.~

I somehow was in the middle of the two cliffs. What surprised me the most that I was hanging on a rope. There was a rope around my neck! For crying out loud! I wouldn't try to kill myself, better yet commit any suicide. This was ridiculous.

There was a scream, probably from Naoko or Rika. "The rope's breaking! Someone do-"

(End of Video Clip)

Tomoyo sighed. "I didn't get the rest of it. Syaoran? Syaoran?"  
  
I closed my eyes and drifted off.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

~_Oh my Lord, what just happened? I feel like I was ran over by a herd of elephants._~ I thought, my eyes still closed.

"So she's fine?" ~_Tomoyo?~_  
  
"Come on! I want to see Syaoran. Hopefully he's sleep talking." ~_That's Eriol_.~

"You wish..." I told him prying my eyes open.

"Sakura!" 

Eriol and Tomoyo shouted in unison. They were both paler than usual.

"Stop that. You look like you're staring at a ghost." I laughed.

"Don't say that Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "You're very, VERY much alive."

"And you can thank my little descendant for that." Eriol smirked looking off at Syaoran.

"Shut up." I said wearily.

"I think you're the one who needs shutting up. You say waaaay too much stuff in your sleep."

"WHAT?!" I jumped upright. "You're kidding me. Now get out... I want to go back to sleep."

"What ever your heart desires." Eriol said bowing. He pulled Tomoyo out the door.

~_Now I'm starting to understand why Syaoran hates him. Oh my gosh! He's my father!_~ I rolled onto my side and faced Syaoran. ~_Why was I the one with two reincarnated fathers? I guess Eriol lost half a mind in the process and my dad got the whole brain. Gosh, what am I talking about? I'm confusing myself!~_

Syaoran was on the opposite bed. I suddenly brought my right hand over my mouth. I probably had the worst blush known to women.

Syaoran was lying on the other bed. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

~_Sakura, be thankful he's even breathing. Oh my gosh what did he do?~_

What made me blush was him. Somehow his shirt was off and several bandages were wrapped around his chest. I looked at his neck. Several tight bandages were wrapped there. Some of them were even red. Oh my gosh! He's bleeding! 

On both his knees were white strips, turning red. Along his arm were several loose cuts and blood-stained marks. 

"I HAVE to find out what he did to himself. How many bruises does he get in a day? Fourty? Fifty?" I said out loud. "I am going crazy! I'm thinking out loud!"  
  
~_Sakura come down. You ARE NOT thinking out loud. See? You're just going a little crazy from Syaoran and my... Wait. What happened to me?_~ I finally realized it.

There was this huge strip of who-knows-what on my right leg. It felt as if a million pins were dug deep into it. My left arm had a heavy cast wrapped around it. Just like Syaoran, I had a bandage around my head. We looked equally as battered.

I turned away from him, lying on my broken arm. It hurt, but it was worth the pain. It was better than coming out like a tomato. 

An orange flame caught my eye. It whipped itself while mixing with reds and yellows. It looked so violent. Somehow I felt as if I was in a trance. My hand reached out to touch the flames kept inside the lantern. 

I could already feel the heat, but I refused to look away. I was just about ready to have a grilled finger when someone called out to me.

"Sakura!" I turned around.

It was Syaoran. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were closed. He must have been sleeping. I suddenly felt drowsiness come over me and I was out like a light. My last thought was: ~_Why can't I remember any of my accidents?_~

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

I woke up. I looked around. I was back at the cabin on the top bunk. I turned to my side. I nearly fell off the bed. 

"What the heck?" I told myself.

"You up already?" Tomoyo asked.

I looked at her. "What the heck is going on? Wasn't I just in a cast and all that? And what happened to Syaoran?"  
  
"You guys are fine, now." Eriol answered from the other bed.

Than I knew what happened. Eriol must have healed us some how. I'm not sure why he would do that. Suddenly it hit me. Tomoyo must have MADE him heal the both of us. I forgot about him not having magic at this particular moment

"Thanks." I said jumping off my bed. I walked over to the night stand. A lantern was there with a dull flame.

I turned it up a little and watched the flame grow. I don't know why, but I could help turning up the flame. I turned the knob a little more. The flames was as big as half my hand. I was about to rise it up a notch when Eriol interrupted me.

"Sakura," He started. "turn it down. I'm kind of taking a rest. I'm very, VERY tired." He was probably referring to carrying Syaoran.

"Sorry." I said as I turned it back into a dull flame. "I'm going to look for Syaoran."

I left the cabin and took a look outside. What was wrong with me? Why was I trying to turn the flame that high? I shook my head and stopped by the lake. I saw another figure there.

"Sakura," it said. "come over here."  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah..." The reply was so cold and distant. It was Syaoran, no doubt.

I ran up and took a seat by him. We were on the shores of the lake, just like we were on the nature trip. I leaned my head on his neck. I blushed in the process.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I felt Sakura lean herself on me. I was as red as a tomato. I sighed and looked at the lake. It was illuminated by the moon light. 

A cold breeze came across us. I shivered for a second. Sakura seemed to be asleep on my shoulder.

~_Oh brother. Now I have to carry her back. Damn it. The cabin's far and I'm betting someone will see me._~

I sighed and grumbled. I stood up and lifted Sakura. I think there was a little too much of me and her this week. I thought about the different accidents. Two accidents including Sakura is not a coincidence. Something is up and I was going to find out what.

I bent down to pick up my lantern. It was lighted old fashion way. With kerosene. I tuned it down a little and started on my way to the cabin.

Several minutes later we were there in no trouble. I carried Sakura up the bunk and dropped her off. I climbed down the ladder and fell onto my bed. I was deep in thought.

It was at least 30 degrees and there was a cold winter breeze outside. Something didn't add up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Little did I know what was coming up.

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Third Person (Sakura):

Outside another winter breeze fell. Sakura stood up on her bed. She looked around, as if not sure weather it was fantasy or fiction. 

Slowly she climbed down her bed, half in a trance. She walked over to the night stand were there was an unlighted lantern. 

She picked it up gracefully in her hands. Quickly she removed the glass keeping the flames from escaping. In quiet steps she took off outside the cabin, still in a trance. 

The smell of kerosene started to rise into the air. Sakura walked to the side of her cabin, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol still sleeping, and bent down to a corner. 

She turned up the flame on the lantern and let it on the ground. 

A single flame caught onto the dry, wooden cabin. 

"FIRE!"

*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*

Author's Notes: Have you noticed that I'm leaving you hanging? A lot of times? Hehe. Anyway, next chapter up soon. I'm so, so sorry for putting this up late. Don't worry. Christmas break is coming soon. 

Can you guess what all these accidents mean and what they're for? I'm kind of giving you hints.

R&R or e-mail me at angelcardcaptor_sakura@hotmail.com


	5. Hurt Breaks My Heart

CAMP Stands For What?

Chapter Five - Hurt breaks My Heart

Author's Notes: I am so slow. I finally figured out how to get the italics, bolds, and underlines showing up on the chapters. I uploaded all five chapters so that the underlines, italics, and bolds show up. I am so, SO sorry that this chapter took so long! I want to thank everyone for their reviews! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I'm warning you now: **SAD CHAPTER ALERT!**

T_T: I don't own Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

"FIRE!" I shouted again as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I think we _know_ that already!" Eriol shouted as he tore off the covers above him.

__

THUD!  
  
I looked to where the noise came from. Eriol had fallen off the bed.

~ _Break a bone! Come on! Say you broke a bone! _~ I knew the fall wasn't hard enough to even dent him, but I could wish couldn't I?

"I think I broke a bone." He moaned. 

"You were at LEAST a foot off the ground!" As I spoke I took in a good amount of smoke.

I coughed it all out, and I bent down lower. Eriol wasn't complaining anymore, but on his knees, and patting the ground in front of him.

I took in a breath and shouted over the crackling of the flames. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR NOW?"

"My glasses! Give me a hand Syaoran!" He replied.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at Eriol and shrugged helplessly. 

I tried my best, but I let out a grin. You've seen those one-piece pajamas, right? 

Exactly what Eriol was wearing. Listen to this.

It was a bright blue one. Teddy bears, A B C blocks, and bottles were imprinted around it. I couldn't help but grin. Maybe the Price of Darkness forgot to pack his nightwear, and this was the last thing Tomoyo had in stock. A better thought struck me.

Maybe this WAS Eriol's!

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Eriol shouted, panic in his voice.

"Okay, okay." I stepped foreword.

Ccccccrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuhnnnnnnnnnncccccchhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Never mind." He sighed.

"Uh..." I looked at what I stepped on. Sure enough: his glasses.

~ _Thank you for such a beautiful gift! Thank you fate!!! _~ I thought happily.

My smile turned into a frown as Eriol placed on his contacts.

~ _Damn. Should've known_. ~

Strangely I wasn't taking this fire seriously. I have no idea why; it just felt as if it was a dream. Again I stood there, frozen like a popsicle staring at Eriol. (Syaoran: That's scary.)

"SYAORAN! Are you just going to stand there or help me?!?" Eriol shouted from his position on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAGIC!"  
  
"DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING BY NOW IF I HAD MAGIC?!?!" He shouted.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I hollered. "You mean you don't have-"

__

"AHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!!!!!!!!!"

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

"AHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!!!!!!!!!"

"What's going on?" I asked myself; suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Your cabin is burning down Sakura!" Chiharu screamed running by my side, holding onto a stuffed animal. (AN: Remember the Glow Card episode? Yes, Yamazaki did win a prize for her. I guess she brought it to the camp.)

"WHAT?!? I have to go help them!" I shouted. 

Chiharu blinked. I remembered she knew nothing about my magical abilities.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Chiharu yelled. 

She and Rika caught both my wrists.

"Wait! You don't understand!" I cried. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this!"  
  
I used my strength to pull myself out of their grasp. I twisted my arm, which caused Chiharu and Rika to crash onto the ground.

I ran up towards the cabin, with several shouts calling behind me. Something caught my eye. It was the lantern. I bent down and turned it off.

I suddenly heard a shout come from inside the cabin. I knew it had to be Syaoran.

"I'm coming Syaoran!" I said as I stood up.

"You aren't going anywhere Sakura!" Naoko said from behind me.

I ran, but she tackled me by the waist. Suddenly she pinned my hands behind my back. Somehow she was a lot more athletic than I thought. I couldn't get out of her grasped. I stopped my chase, accepting defeat.

"Get out of there!" Yamazki called.

"YAMAZAKI! RIKA! CHIHARU! GO get the hoses! NOW!" Mr. Terada shouted.

Several people ran to get hoses while others used buckets to stake out the flames.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

I turned to the scream. My eyes were horrified. 

I ran, er, crawled, towards the screamer. Eriol did the same.

Tomoyo's arms were spread out, her eyes were closed. Her video camera lay in front of her. On top of her were piles and piles of burning wood.

"Oh my-" It was Tomoyo who had screamed, and she had a good reason to.

"Syaoran! Help me get it off!" Eriol shouted, tears starting to spill out of his eyes.

Tears! Tears from Eriol! The Prince of Darkness! I knew I wasn't suppose to take this in a humorous manner, but seeing real tears from him was just amazing.

I stood up, unable to see with the thick smoke in my eyes. I suddenly found myself pulling off burning planks of wood. I burned my hand as I touched the plank. I quickly tossed it onto the ground and continued pulling wood off Tomoyo.

After what seemed like forever, Eriol and I took of the last plank off. He pulled Tomoyo up. She wasn't responding to any of his calls. I felt something inside me, fear. This was scary. Someone I'd known really well, since the day I arrived, seemed dead.

__

~ Syaoran, this is a dream! PLEASE LET THIS BE A DREAM! ~

It wasn't. Eriol led the way out. Somehow, I had the crazy idea to pick up her camera. That's just what I did. I slung it on my shoulder and followed Eriol. 

Tomoyo was gently carried in Eriol's arms. He opened the door and the flames got larger. I was a few good metres behind them.

"ERIOL YOU BAKA! OXYGEN FANS THE FLAMES!!!" I shouted, remembering the time Sakura captured the Fiery.

"Get out of there Syaoran!" He called.

I ran quickly towards the door when...

PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLAAAAANNNNNKKKKKK!!!!  
  
The buttresses above me fell down in front of the ONLY exit. I looked around and saw only burning wall, too far to kick down without killing myself. I sighed. I knew this was it. I was trapped.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Eriol's P.O.V.:  
  
"GOODNESS! Syaoran Li YOU STUPID CHINESE BAKA GAKI!" I shouted. 

Mr. Terada got Tomoyo out of my grasp, grinning slightly for an odd reason.

(AN: Anyone guess why? Pajamas? *COUGH* Connection? Yes I am evil!)

I turned my attention to her. Mr. Terada placed her on the ground, calling her name repeatedly. Nothing. I was horrified. Was this fire the end of Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li?  
  
A miracle happened. Tomoyo coughed several times, and she opened her eyes. I knelt down beside her and hugged this goddess. 

"Tomoyo! Oh my Lord, don't EVER do that again!" I scolded. Someone behind me asked me something. "What?"

"Eriol! Is everyone out of there?"  
  
I returned to the present. "Hai... no! NOOO! Syaoran's trapped inside! Every wall is caught on fire, and he can't kick anything down! WE HAVE TO TAME THE FIRE NOW OR SYAORAN TOAST!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was saying. Protecting the Chinese gaki. I started to curse in English; none of the others knew the meanings of these dirty words, but me. I could have screamed and cursed in Chinese or Japanese, but being English, this was good.

My eyes, still wearing contacts, were watery from the smoke. I needed magic and I needed it now. There was nothing I could do. For the first time in my life I felt hopeless. Once the magic less spell was set, there was no undoing it.

Sakura ran up to me. She started to shake my body, tears running down her face. "ERIOL YOU BAKA! DO SOMETHING!!!!"  
  
I sighed, seemingly hopeless. "I... can't. Once the spell was set, there isn't any going back."  
  
Sakura looked at me. I could have broken down at any minute, but I couldn't. I had to be strong for her sake. She looked like thin china that would break at any sound. I shook my head again. "There's only one thing we can do. Get water-"

Sakura ran off, dragging me with her. "YOU BAKA. You got us into the jam so you're getting us out!"  
  
"OKAY! Hey! Watch the sleeves!"  
  
In no time we were helping the others with hoses, pumping it out of the lake. The fire just kept getting bigger and bigger. It seemed so hopeless.

I glanced around. Everyone looked determined to get this flame down and help Syaoran Li. Even though he wasn't the star of kindness people still respected him.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:  
  
I looked around. In the past five minutes I only succeeded in taking in more smoke and catching myself in flames. I didn't notice the camera was still recording.

My foot suddenly tried to kick at the wall. No use. It was too far away to reach and there was too much fire. Sweat ran down my face. Was this finally the end of the line?  
  
"No! NOO!!! Destiny isn't going to win. I'm going to get out of here alive! EVEN if it means bending destiny's path!" I screamed.

My eyes searched for a possible escape route. The only way was up. There was way too much gray smoke to see up. I was already on the floor, crawling on my hands and knees.

If matters could get worse it did. The glass window suddenly broke, sending pieces of glass into my body. I gasped as I felt the painful sensation. 

All the oxygen coming in made the flames roar in delight. Glass continued to break and rain down on me. I could only pray that destiny would take pity on me.

I heard a noise and looked up. The wooden roof was about ready to collapse. There was a snap and the wooden roof gave up. A flaming plank of wood hit my head, and I lost all consciousness as the roof crushed my body.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Eriol's P.O.V.:  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!" Everyone screamed in unison.

The water somehow became stronger. It was either everyone else pushing to their limits to save Syaoran, or destiny was on Syaoran's side.

I looked at Sakura. Her eyes were letting down tears bigger than the Niagara Falls, but her face had determination. A miracle happened.

The flames died and everyone rushed to get the soaking planks off. Sakura was on the left digging out the fallen roof. The front wall had fallen down, making a large door for everyone to get through. I noticed a bump under one of the areas. In a desperate action I pulled the planks off. It was only the bed.

I sighed. ~ _Syaoran. I'll be damned if you died before me. _~ I said, remembering I was a good hundred years.

Another miracle occurred as someone screamed. Everyone rushed towards the scene. My jaw dropped.

Syaoran was lying in between bricks from the fireplace, wooden planks, and more debris. Tomoyo's camera was safely under his protection, still recording, but not even dented. But Syaoran was messed up.

As an ambulance from the city arrived two paramedics ran towards Syaoran. They checked for a pulse. There was a silence over all fifty people. The man, about twenty-two, blonde hair looked at all of us as he stopped checking for a pulse. His partner was a girl about twenty, a brunette, double-checked to see if her partner was right. 

She seemed professional. After an eternity she looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears. She let go of Syaoran's wrist. 

This was the moment I dreaded.

"...gone..."

I knew I teased Syaoran, maybe tried killing him and Sakura about fifty-two times, but in all my lifetime...

"Syaoran didn't deserve this..."

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

****

Leii: *Passes out tissues* *SOB* Syaoran! He's gone!

Sakura: WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? *Lets out the Niagara Falls* SHAORAN! WAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Leii: Now *sob* onto my notes...

WAHH! Was this a sad chapter or what? Did you think that the Prince of Darkness had a heart? Neither did I but I guess he's showing it. I hope this made up for the long wait. *Sob*

I promise (hope) that this is the sadness chapter in the history of CAMP Stands For What? 

Please **R+R** and e-mail me!


	6. The Truths In Miracles

Camp Stands For What?  
  
Chapter Six - The Truths in Miracles/Light Shines Through

Author's Notes: Teehee. I'm happy! School's starting, but there's no snow yet! That means that I still get to skate to school! YIPEE! My skates are identical to Sakura's but where her's is red, mine are navy blue. They're CCM Moonson. I love 'em. *Recaps on last chapter*

*Sobs* WAAAAAAH! Syaoran's dead? Let's go on. Before I start the chapter I want to say something. 

I want to thank everyone for your reviews! I especially want to thank: Cherry (You know who you are!) She's been reviewing this fic since I started, and HAS continued to review enough though I went through a major writing block! Thanks! I also want to thank:

Misty Showron

Hipaklinamo

Moshimoshiqueen (1st reviewer)

#1kerofan

Starlight Shouyru

Ala

And not but not least Kayjuli!

Arigato! Thanks a million for your reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone. Thanks to all other reviewers!  


Sakura: What are you doing? THANKING EVERYONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS CRISIS?!?

Leii: Sorry!

Sakura: YOU BAKA GIRL! You make Syaoran save the ONE THING HE **HATES**, TOMOYO'S CAMERA, WHICH HAS ME AND HIM TAPED IN IT... AND YOU **KILL** HIM?

Leii: *Shrugs* Well, this is a *VERY* long chapter.

Sakura: YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE LEII! *Takes the new chapter and uploads it*

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Eriol's P.O.V.:

I shivered. We three: Tomoyo, Sakura and I, were at the back of Mr. Terada's car. Ms. Mizuki was in the front with him. Mr. Terada's teeth were clenched. You'll find out why in just a few minutes.

I sighed, and looked at Tomoyo. She was busy taking off her soaking jacket. I gave her a puppy face. Her reply was to frown.

Once again I patted Sakura, who was crying her eyes out on my shoulder. I could already feel her warm tears penetraiting through my sweater. Sakura had already soaked my denim jacket, and I didn't think I could take anymore of these sorrowful tears.

Explanation time. Action was taken and they took Syaoran to the hospital. They said taht he MIGHT have a chance to live. Mr. Terada brought us-strangely-with him. He probably knew everything about Sakura's hopeless relationship with Syaoran. It popped into my head: Ms. Mizuki.

Anyway, we were following the ambulance's swift turns. Sakura's sobs were toned down after Mr. Terada shouted. (Eriol: How many shouts? Thirteen -at the least.) I was THIS close to stuffing a roll of socks down her throat, but I didn't think anyone here would apprechiate that. Well, besides the obvious me.

I was on the left window, Sakura in the middle, and Tomoyo on the right window. To tell you the truth, I was scared. Mr. Terada had the steering wheel in a white-knuckle grip. His teeth were clenched, and Ms. Mizuki's eyes were glued to which way he was turning. Good, the last thing we needed was a teacher who looked crazier then a man who had had one-two-many.

If I could write up a caption for Ms. Mizuki it would be something like: 'Okay, turn left and hand me the keys.'

Mr. Terada looked like he was ready to crash the car, and cover his ears just like I wanted too. I gritted my teeth as Sakura wailed again. I had to keep my mouth shut. If I said anything, I'd be too tempted to say something that would help, like: _'If Syaoran dies I'll reincarnate him, but looks are another thing.'_

It was the last straw, and in a desperate action for silence I took out a hankercheif and handed it to Sakura. Sakura amazingly stopped, and blinked. She blinked twice more, still not taking it. It looked down at the forest green cloth in my hand. I hadn't used it, so why was she blinking?

At least she stopped wailing. About a minute of silence passed. Sakura continued to blink. Slowly her eyes welled up. She sniff and then...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAH!" I jumped back, covering my ears. 

The car took a nice bump. I frowned, very confused and looked at Tomoyo. She sent me a glare. I had no idea why. No one, especially Tomoyo, had ever glared at me like she had just did. I quivered.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" I shouted over Sakura's wailing. "WHAT DID I DO?"  
  
Tomoyo shot me another glare and held up a paper. It read: 'You baka! Green + Hankercheif + Sakura = Memories of Syaoran.'

I slapped my forehead, remembering the time Tomoyo informed me about Yue's, uh, Yukito's and Sakura's little 'mess up.' Several scenes of Syaoran's heroic hankercheif played and danced in my head. I suddenly wondered how many of them he actually had.

"Oh dammit." I sighed. I closed my eyes, and remembered something that happened before we left the camp area.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"G-gone...?" I repeated._

I looked at Sakura. Her jaw wasn't hanging like mine. Instead she blinked innocently. Suddenly her eyes became a pinkish colour, and she blinked back tears. her bottom lip quivered and in a second she started crying and wailing. Tomoyo came over to talk to Sakura.

I took a quick slip into the change room to change out of my nightwear. When I came out Syaoran was being lifted onto a strecher. Sakura interested me for a moment. No, not 'love' interest. It was what she was doing.

A sudden wind picked up, and her Star Cards rained out of no where. Everyone was way too busy to notice these strange cards. I hid behind a tree, watching what she was going to do about that. Sakura bent down and looked at the cards. 

She blinked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura picked up the Loop Card. I was horrified. As she picked it up it turned black. I mean fully black. As in, you cannot see any image, black. It looked like another rectangular cardboard.

"What the heck is going on ... ?" I mumbled. There was more shocking news.

She picked up ten more. I saw the Dream Card lying about. Sakura picked it up. Just like the others it turned black. After ten seconds it burned and turned into ashes.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop swearing. I hid against the tree. Sakura looked up, as if she heard me, and continued picking up the Star Cards. "What is going on ... ?"

Sakura's eyes were a dull green. It was like the time of the Final Judgement. She finally picked up all fifty-two. Something was wrong. I couldn't feel the presence of several cards. I closed my eyes, concentraiting on which ones were gone.

"**Dream, Change, Time, Return, Illusion, Sleep and... and...**" I opened my eyes, then closed them, concentraiting like I never have before. It wasn't easy to track down missing cards without magic abilities. "**and... and.. HOPE?!?**" 

I couldn't understand this. Why were seven cards missing from the fifty-two? I looked and saw Sakura was gone. I quickly got a Ziplock plastic and collected the ashes of the seven burned cards. Something here just didn't add up, and I was going to find it out. Even if it meant dying... again.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My thoughts of the past were destroyed when Mr. Terada hit the brakes. The car made a horrible screech. I jerked and smashed my face into the seat in front of me. Thankfully, I was still wearing contacts. Tomoyo, Sakura, and I were out of the car faster then the two teachers. We quickly followed Syaoran's stretcher.

After several turns and twist into the building, they entered the room. The five of us were restricted of coming into the room. My fists were clenched. I needed to know what was going on. Luckily, there was a window at the door. Mr. Terada and Ms. Mizuki went down stairs to fill out some forms.

Several feet were moving around. Needles, and tons of who-knows-what were coming being injected in and out of Syaoran. I turned around to see a crash cart coming towards the room. I opened the door. The nurse with the cart nodded in a thank-you, and I closed the door behind her.

Sakura was bitting her nails out in stress. Tomoyo was patting her back.

"Sakura. You need to be strong for Syaoran. He wouldn't want you crying." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded, and amazingly the tears stopped raining down. She didn't come towards the window. I guess she was too afraid to see the out come of this accident. I sighed. I was scared too. This wasn't suppose to happen to Syaoran.

I've seen part of his death. It wasn't like this. Someone changed destiny, and it ended in Syaoran's death.

I could hear the doctors and nurses, all talking at once. This was rather stupid. Who could understand anything there with everyone ordering? Talk about a dictatorship.

"GIVE ME A CHARGE! CLEAR!" Someone shouted. I peered in. One man held the paddles of the crash cart. As he said: clear, everyone took a step back. The paddles smacked against Syaoran's bare chest, which was out of my view because of so many bodies in the way.

I saw Syaoran's body responding to the charge. His body jerked up, but it was only because of all the electricity.

Sakura yelped. I turned around. She was clutching her heart, as if she'd been hit with something. 

"What is GOING ON?" I shouted madly, furiously pulling my hair.

I heard the doctor shouting. "I'll do it again! CLEAR!"

It was the same charge, and he smacked Syaoran again. As it hit Syaoran, Sakura screamed in horror again. Her eyes were flooded in tears of pain. Wait. It sunk into me.

~ _Can Sakura feel, could she feel Syaoran's pain? _~

"DAMMIT! This kid is going to die!" Someone inside the room shouted.

"Well, then raise the charge! This kid's too young to die!" Another suggested. The doctor nodded.

"StAND BACK!" The doctor ordered. This time my eyes were on Sakura. I hoped my logic wasn't right. "CLEAR!"  
  
The paddles were moving in slow motion playing inside my mind. I was looking at Sakura during this particular moment. The paddles were just above Syaoran. Everything was moving in slow motion. It smacked Syaoran, again. His body jerked up. I wasn't looking through the window, but somehow someone was sending the images to my head.

Suddenly Sakura screamed, and she fainted. Her eyes rolled back, and her eye lids closed. Tomoyo grabbed her before she hit the floor. I ran over to them. "OH MY-"

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

The pain hit me again. I fainted. I had no more will to feel the pain. I wanted to die. I closed my eyes, maybe for the very last time. I felt a pain a smack against my head, and everything became black. This was the end. I wanted to die.

I couldn't stand all the pressure. Someone or something had tried to killme in several attempts, we had no magic what-so-ever, and my world was collapsing. My wish was granted when I could see or hear no more. The world ended.

Blue sparkles flashed in front of my eyes, and I let go.

__

"W-what...?" I opened my eyes. I was lying in a white bed. The covers on me were made of pure, white silk. It was so soft and dreamy. "Where am I?"

I stood up to find myself wearing a black dress. It had a collar around my neck, but yet it was sleeveless. It clung to my waist, but was actual 'skirt' of this dress was flowing. I was wearing stapped, high-heel sandals. My hair was neatly done in half a ponytail.

The walls around me were as white as the bed. I was the only dark thing in the room. I ran to the window and looked outside. This house was the only one around. Petals of peonies and cherry blossoms rained down. The grass looked so fresh and green. There was laughing.

~ Laughing? ~ I thought and peered outside again. Children were playing with each other. Litle children, about four years of age. I smiled. This was a happy sight. My eyes brows frowned when I saw something else. A boy was sitting alone on the bottom of the tree of a cherry blossom tree. 

My hand clapped over my mouth. I wouldn't mistake that chestnut brown hair for anything else. That boy, was no doubt: Syaoran Li. Younger, Syaoran Li. His bangs covered his eyes, making him look so distant and cold. Something touched my heart then. A girl with familiar honey-brown hair ran up to him. She giggled with glee.

"Shaoran! Shaoran! Play with me!" She laughed. 

~ Shaoran? ~ I lifted a brow and continued to look on.

Something about her was so familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat down on the window pane, which was strangely low and large enough for me to sit and lean on.

Syaoran looked up. His amber eyes met with the little girl's as she giggled again. I freaked when she looked up. That little girl had emerald eyes, luminous emerald eyes. Just. Like. Me. That little girl... was me.

Just as Syaoran was going to respond to the 'child me' everything became as dark as the dress I was wearing. I was in some kind of altered space. I turned around to see the bed was still there, glowing white. In a trance-like feeling I sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry.

"Syaoran, don't die on me..." I sobbed.

"Sakura, please... don't cry. It hurts me... hurts my heart..." A too-known voice whispered.

From my watery gaze I looked up. It was Syaoran. The present Syaoran. I felt scared in stead of safe. His hair was messy, but his appearance shocked me. He was wearing white pants, and a white sweater. His clothes were oddly battered, and blood stained. Syaoran's face was ghostly pale, and his amber eyes were dull and lifeless. 

A chill worked it's way inside of me. My eyes and his locked. I didn't feel the love I normally did.

"Sakura, don't be afraid. It's me, Syaoran." He said softly.

"Y-You can't be." I shook my head. "You're you are, were... dead."

He laughed a little. Something wasn't right here. "Sakura. The last time you saw me was in the hospital. Doctors are doing what they can to save me. You have to believe in me."  
  
I let out a tear. "I'll do anything to save you. Even if it means **giving up my life for you**."  
  
Syaoran gasped. "Don't. You'll go too."  
  
Hot tears came down my face. "I only care, if you live."  
  
His face became full of worry. "I can't stop you, but only if you want to go through with it."  
  
"I do." I nodded. "What do I have to do? To change your life for mine?"

Syaoran sighed. "Take my hand..."

He walked closer to me. I held out my hand, and he held out his. I was just about to touch him.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Eriol's P.O.V.:

I had no idea who was sending me the images of Syaoran. I didn't know what was going on. We had no magic. I had no magic, so who was it?

Tomoyo had no magic, as far as I knew. Just as Sakura fell, another image popped into my head.

**__**

"Change my life for yours..."

"Take my hand..."

I saw Sakura reaching out for Syaoran hand. I closed my eyes to see it clearly. Something was wrong with Syaoran. He'd NEVER ask for Sakura's life. A chilled air, like during the fire, came around me. I realized what was going on.

****

"SAKURA! DON'T TAKE HIS HAND! IT'S NOT SYAORAN LI! THAT'S AN IMPOSTER!"

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Sakura's P.O.V.:

****

"SAKURA! DON'T TAKE HIS HAND! IT'S NOT SYAORAN LI! THAT'S AN IMPOSTER!"

Eriol's voice somehow rang into my mind. I froze, and looked through my crying tears. It hit me. This wasn't Syaoran. That's why I didn't feel safe. My hand stopped and I withdrew. He wouldn't ask for my life. He'd rather die seceretly then exchange his life for mine.

"YOU AREN'T SYAORAN! YOU IMPOSTER!" I cried, tears spilling wilder then ever. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU **IDIOTIC-PIECE-OF-SHIT!** You stupid son of a *********! YOU **LIAR!** GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The supposed Syaoran blinked. I knew what was coming next. He tried to tackle me. I jumped out of the way, but he caught the end of my dress.

"Oh, but Sakura Kinomoto... It isn't over yet." I felt his icy breath in my ear.

"Get... the hell... away from me..." I shivered and closed my eyes.

I heared a piercing scream, and turned around. There was a sword through the back of the imposter. The imposter screamed and vanished into white smoke. I was afraid, and looked up. I meet with warm, glowing, amber eyes. It was Syaoran, the real Syaoran.

I stood up and draped my arms around his neck. I thought I'd never do that, but I did.

"Syaoran? Is that really you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hai, quiz me if you want." I knew it was him. No one had those wise crack-ups.

"Cousin?"  
  
"Meiling Li."  
  
"Um, ... sport?"  
  
"None."  
  
I smiled. "Nightmare?"

"Eriol."  
  
I blushed on this question. "L-Love?"  
  
Syaoran scratched the back of his head and blushed widly. "S-S-Sakur-ra...."

I planted the biggest kiss on his cheek. He looked gorgeous. Unlike that imposter, he was wearing a forest green sweater and khaki pants.

The darkness that trapped us disappeared, and we were not in the house, but on the field, underneath the cherry blossom tree.

Just like the younger Syaoran, present Syaoran was sitting there. I was sitting beside him, leaning my head on his. The current problem raced into my head.

"Syaoran? Aren't you...? Weren't you just-"  
  
"Dying?" He cut in. "H-Hai... that's why I'm here. This is, was..."

"Was?" I blinked, tears welling up.

He nodded, and a lump filled my throat. Syaoran continued. "Was, suppose to be the future. Your future and mine."

A familiar face ran past us, but didn't see or notice me and Syaoran. It was the girl with my eyes, but Syaoran's chestnut hair. Her waist long hair flew as she ran by. This little four year old looked like she could have been ...

"Our child?" I said.

Syaoran nodded. Another child, around five, was sitting on the steps of the house reading a book. He had chestnut hair, and amber eyes. Almost like a young Syaoran. I chocked, bearly speaking, I said. "H-Him... too?"

Syaoran nodded sadly. "Could have. Eriol's children are here too, playing hide and seek with our youngest child."

"What...?" I looked around. I saw a young girl, maybe three years old. She had my hair, but Syaoran's eyes. She was behind a tree. Another girl with Tomoyo's hair, and Eriol's eyes walked around calling: "Ready or not! HERE I COME!"  
  
~ No surprise. Eriol and Tomoyo. ~ I thought.

"Could have...?" I repeated sadly.  
  
"C-could have if ... if I lived." Syaoran continued. My heart felt like a knife jabbed into it. I cried all over Syaoran.

"You didn't... ... you didn't make it?!" I shouted, anger and confusion building up. He didn't answer. "THIS isn't fair Shaoran! You can't leave, not now. Our future, our dreams? I never said that I loved you!"  
  
"I knew," He whispered, and hugged me. I cried on his chest. "I loved you too..."  
  
"Wait," I cried. "Don't leave. Stay here. We can live in this dream."  
  
"No, I can't take you with me." he sighed. "Destiny can't take that path."

"YOU CAN'T! THAT'S NOT FAIR! You can't leave me... but wait..." I looked up. "How can you be seening me now?"  
  
"The cards, the magic." Syaoran said. "My magic is restored because I'm not on Earth. You're magic isn't back because you're on earth under that magic less spell."

"Wait." I stood up, and he stood with me. "If you can use magic here. So can I."  
  
The area we were in shattered and we were back in the darkness. I pulled out my key from around my neck. Syaoran caught on.  
  
"Sakura! You're bending the rules! You can't do this!"  
  
"Yes, I can so butt out of it!" I shouted. The key suddenly turned into a wand.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Eriol's P.O.V.:  
  
"What?" I could feel magic. I just didn't know where it was coming from. Sakura's key started to glow as it hung around her neck. A bright light came from it, and it disappeared in a flash. "WHAT?"  
  
I had no idea what was going on. Tomoyo looked at me. My motuh fell and hung open. The Ziplock bag with the ashes started to float out of my pocket. Something amazing happened then.

It opened itself up and the ashes were floating. Slowly the ashes glowed and they pieced themselves together. It became a black rectangle. Soon, six more black rectangles made themselves. They flashes white and reutnred to their Star card states. I saw them: Dream, Change, Sleep, Hope, Time, Return, and Illusion.

I turned to Sakura, who was lying down on the couch. The seven Star cards floated on top of her. I gasped. The Dream Card started to spin, and it shot Sakura through her heart and disappeared. The other Star Cards lined up. One by one, they shot themselves into Sakura and disappeared. Just as the Hope was going to shoot, I shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I tried to catch it, but it disappeared. I felt Sakura's aura glowing brightly. "Sakura, I hope you know what you're doing..."

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Sakura's P.O.V.:  
  
_Seven Star Cards appeared in front of me. I smiled. Syaoran looked at me, raising a brow. My wand suddenly shrunk back into a key._

"What?" I cried. Syaoran knew what was going on. He summond his sword.

"Sakura, trust me on this. I used some of your Cards to contact you, and now I have to pay the price."

I blinked. "Syaoran no! It'll take the life out of you!"  
  
"I'm dead, remember?" He smiled. An actual smile. Only six of the seven Star cards floated in front of him.

I had no idea what he was going to do, until it hit me. A green thunder roared behind Syaoran. I could feel his aura blasting, it was full of power that I never knew he had.

The Change Card was in front of him. "THIS... is for that imposter!" Syaoran shouted. With that he plunged his sword, and ripped a hole right through the Change Card. It fell lifelessly onto the floor. "THIS... was for the past!" He pointed his sword onto the Return Card, and in a second it fell onto the floor beside the Change Card.

I could see that Syaoran was draining himself with this. I had to stop him, but I knew a saying to well: 'If Syaoran's doing something, you can't stop him.'

"THIS... is for that ghost!" I had no idea what he meant by ghost. Syaoran's sword went right through the Illusion Card. Something sunk into my head. Could this be what the imposter and Syaoran used to see me? But why does Syaoran have to pay the price of that imposter? I knew it. They're two in one.

"FOR... our present!" The Time Card fell onto the floor.

"THIS... ONE.... IS ... FOR OUR... *pant*..." he stopped, weakened from summoning the cards. I ran to his side to help him, but he brushed me back.

"Syaoran! What are you doing to yourself?" I cried, tears forming in my eyes again. He managed a weak laugh.

"FOR... OUR... meeting!" The Sleep Card fell down. I realized that he had used the Sleep Card to bring me into this dream world. Wait, dream...

"AND THIS!!" Syaoran stumbled, but got back up. The Dream Card hovered close by him. I could feel Syaoran's aura. It was so faint, but at least I could feel it. "IS FOR YOU, SAKURA!" With that his sword took a trip through the dream. Syaoran collapsed, his eyes dreadfully closed.

"SYAORAN!" I ran to his side. He was still breathing. I saw the Hope Card shining, and shimmering. I knew that he had to change that one too, but if he did he may not survive. I stood up. I knew I was breaking Eriol's spell.

I held the Key in front of me. "RELEASE!"

I began to twirl it, anger, hate, and confusion raging deep inside of me. "Staff of my STAR and of CLOW! I command you to STOP guiding my actions now!"  
  
The wand began to glow. Syaoran opened his eyes. I smiled, but returned to my task. I had no clue to what I was doing. It just came out of me. Everything was falling apart, and I was here to make it right. I could feel my aura blaring, but I felt weaker as I spoke.

A light struck, and I was wearing a battle costume. (AN: Remember the 1st movie? She's wearing a pink battle costue with a tank top, gloves, a short with a skirt over top. Syaoran had a matching costume too. Ring a bell? Yeah, that's what she's wearing now.)

I continued, Syaoran staring in awe. "I command you..." My Star, the one Clow Reed showed me, appeared high above our heads. A pink thunder roared behind me. "I command you to STOP using the powers of the STAR you see!"  
  
I gasped. I felt weak, but I knew I had to go on. "AND BECOME A PART OF ME!" With that I twirled the staff. The Star above me drained it's light and dulled. I felt weak again. I tossed the staff into the air. Where it was once pink, it became violet. There used to be a star in the middle, but it was replaced by a crystalized cherry blossom.

The new staff came down and landed in my hand. It suddenly became a sword-like staff. It was as if the Sword Card was being used. The Hope Card floated before me.

"HOPE CARD! I SHALL NOT LEAVE YOUR POWER AS YOU SEE! NOW I COMMAND YOU, BECOME PART OF ME!" With that I stabbed it. At the same moment I felt a stab in my heart. I coughed, and brushed off the pain. "NOW! MIRACLE CARD!"  
  
The Hope Card began to turn and spin. On one side it became pure green, and the other pure pink. It twirled again, the hole I stabbed repairing itself. Suddenly the Hope Card became normal. Except the image of the Hope was pink, and the back side was green. I, Sakura A. Kinomoto, had changed this Star Card, into a Miracle Card?

I was too tired to do anything else, but fall.

Syaoran stood up, holding me in his arms. "Sakura?! Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded, wearily. I closed my eyes, and heard a muffled, "Liar."

After a few minutes of pure darkness i felt something cold on my face. I pried oepn my eyes. Syaoran was still holding me, holding me close. His bangs were already touching my face. Another cold sensation hit me. I looked at Syaoran again. He was crying.

"Sakura, don't leave. Not yet." he whispered.

I laughed. "I'm not going anywhere yet."  
  
"SAKURA? Don't EVER scare me like that!" Syaoran shouted.

I stood up, as did he. I was still wearing the battle costume. Everything rushed into me head. This was a dream.

"Wait," I said. "There's one last thing I have to do before I go."  
  
Syaoran took a step back, unsure of what I was going to do. I smiled. The staff appeared in my hands. I threw the Hope Card, now a miracle card, into the air.

"HOPE CARD!" I commanded. "RELEASE!"  
  
With that, the spirit came out. Syaoran knew what I was doing. "Sakura! Don't!"  
  
"Sorry Syaoran..." I turned to the Hope. "Hope..." I whispered. "... please... let Syaoran Li... live..."

She nodded, sorrow in her eyes, and she diappeared. I felt weak, and my knees could early support me. I fell down. Syaoran came next to me, hugging me.

"Syaoran... hold me..." I begged. He did that. "Before I go... *gasp*... I wanted to *gasp*..."  
  
"Sakura... you baka. I'm crazy for you, but life isn't the same without you..." Syaoran whispered, tears streamed down his face onto mine.

"I wanted to ... *gasp*... say that I... *gasp* l-lov... love..." I closed my eyes.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Third person:

Eriol's head shot up. He could no longer feel any aura.

"Is he...?" A nurse asked, looking at Syaoran.

"He's... ALIVE!"

__

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Syaoran's P.O.V.:

"...*gasp* l-lov... love..." Sakura closed her beautiful eyes, maybe never to open them again.

"SAKURA!" I shouted. Hot tears streamed down. I was a mess. No one else was here, and now no one could ever wake Sakura A. Kinomoto again.

In a last attempt, bringing up every last bit of courage I had, I gave her... one... last... kiss.

*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*

Author's Notes: *Sob* Who's dead now? Waaah! I'll try to make the next chapter happier. *Passes out tissues again*

I wrote this in 24 wholes hours, but I didn't spell check it. Gomen, my mind is friedn so i don't have any energy left.

Thanks for your reviews. *Sob* Next chapter soon. *Sob* Wah! A lot of you requested Syaoran alive, and is Sakura dead? Was it a dream? Tell me in your reviews! 

R+R! Thanks!


End file.
